


Unicorns at the Zoo

by JayFeather2056



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayFeather2056/pseuds/JayFeather2056
Summary: Eddie and Venom are at a Zoo. Eddie is trying to work on a story, but Venom just wants to eat.





	Unicorns at the Zoo

**“What about that one?”**

“Um...NO.”

**“Fine.** **That One?”**

“Venom, no.”

**"Venom, yes."**

"Oh my-"

**“Ok fine. Then how about that one?”**

****“That’s the _ same exact  _ Lion you just asked about, and the answer is still NO!”

****

Venom pouted, a weird sensation for Eddie. The Symbiote swirled behind his rib-cage twice and then promptly sunk down, giving Eddie the feeling that a sinking rock with an attitude problem was living in his chest. Eddie rolled his eyes and stepped away from the tour group slightly, finally giving himself some space to openly talk with Venom instead of awkwardly whispering into his bottled water like he’s been doing. The guy in front of him gave him a strange look over his shoulder as he backed away. Eddie ignored it and focused on Venom.

“Listen Venom, I need you to behave.” Eddie looked around, just to make sure no one was listening. “That means no eating the zoo animals.”

**“We are hungry.”**

“When are you not hungry, you bottomless pit?! You had a whole serial killer this morning! You should be fine.”

**“Yes, but if we could just have a tasty bite- one tasty bite, a big one- we’ll behave.”**

“Venom, I’m supposed to be investigating the animal abuse claims against this place, now that won’t WORK if we go around _ eating _ the animals!”

**“We can just eat one leg. Lion should walk fine on three.”**

“I'm not letting you eat the lion Venom and that’s final. Now shh! I’m supposed to be taking a tour.”

Venom pouted harder if possible. **“We bet the Lion taste good.”**

Eddie grinded his teeth together, but a voice cut him off before he could retort. 

“Excuse me sir! Keep up please!” The young, snooty, tour guide called out to him. 

Eddie realized he had stopped walking and the group was several feet away from him. He rolled his eyes at himself before running to catch up. “Behave yourself, you fatty.” He said quietly to Venom.

**“You behave yourself, you pussy.”**

“That doesn't even make sense! Dammit Venom, stop sassing me and-” Eddie reached the group and cut himself off when he noticed they were all watching him. “Sorry!” He apologized to them with a fake smile.

The guide, Sarah, narrowed her eyes at him like he was an inconvenience. “Please try to keep up. If y'all need a break, just ask.” She said before she spun on her foot and resumed her talk about Cecil the Lion, like nothing happened. “-Cecil is 18 years old, can you believe it? He was actually one of the first male Lions placed in this enclosure-”

**“Old. Tender meat. Let’s eat him.” ******

Eddie sighed in frustration as he took a picture of the old looking lion on his phone. “No Venom!”

  
  
  
  


After visiting the lions they slowly made their way over to the wolves, and then the bears, both of which caused Venom to lose his shit.  **“We want to eat a bear.”**

Eddie scowled at his phone and tried to ignore him. 

**“We want to eat six bears. Let’s hop over the fence now, while no one is looking.”**

“Oh, and just scarf down six bears and hope they don’t notice? Fuck no, Venom. NO EATING.” Eddie said a little too loudly, and a woman with a baby stroller hastily walked away. Eddie cringed and reminded himself to lower his voice. 

**“They probably won't notice if we’re fast enough Eddie.”**

“No. That's a fucking stupid idea Venom.”

**“We want to eat a bear.”** Venom said again, buzzing in anticipation. 

“And I want to eat a unicorn. If I eat a Unicorn, you can eat a bear. Deal?” Eddie sarcastically said in exasperation.

**“Unicorn? What’s that? Eddie? Eddie.”**

“You’ll know it when you see it.” Eddie smirked as he raised his phone up to snap a picture of the Grizzly Bear. 

Hopefully that will put a end to things and He could finally concentrate on his work and-

 

Venom gasped suddenly, startling Eddie, who no longer had control of his body. He was jerked around like a puppet as Venom hastily lead them away from the bears and straight to another enclosure, leaving their tour group behind as they awkwardly stumbled forward.

“VENOM! What the hell!” Eddie screeched, almost dropping his phone. 

Venom ignored him and brought them to a stop, making Eddie crash into the enclosure's railing painfully in his excitement.  **“There! That is a unicorn. Lets eat it! Then, we will eat the bears.”**

“Venom, fuck! Be more careful goddamn!” Eddie winced, rubbing his arm. “What is your issue?”

**“We found the unicorn. We are going to eat it.”**

“What?” Eddie looked up and nearly started laughing when he saw the ‘unicorn’. 

“Um...That’s not a unicorn, Venom.”

**“Then what is it?”**

“We call it a Giraffe." 

**"We want to eat it."**

Eddie laughed. "Please don't. You know, It’s the tallest living animal on earth right now, Cool huh?” Eddie smiled as the Giraffe walked over towards them. He could feel Venom’s awe as the animal got closer. “They’re close to being endangered. This might be one of the only real life Giraffes you ever get see Venom.” 

Venom stayed silent as the large mammal got closer. Eddie felt his own appreciation for the beautiful animal rise up. He never would forget the first time he saw a Giraffe. He wondered if Venom was as amazed by it as he had been. “Places like this; zoos and wildlife preserves, are important for this reason. Protecting endangered species and insuring future generations is...so vital in ways I can't explain Venom. 200 years from now I want my descendants to be able to see these amazing creatures instead of having to read about them or look at a picture. It’s when humans want money out of it instead of actually protecting mother nature that these things go bad. If the allegations against this Zoo are true, we need to find out and put a stop to it. Animals may not be Human, But they deserve love and proper care too.”

Eddie took a picture of the Giraffe and put his phone away, leaning forward on the bars to get a better look.

Venom swirled around his chest.  **“We will not eat it.”**

“Good. I’m glad.” Eddie sent approval Venom’s way.

**“We did not have creatures such as this where we are from.”**

Eddie felt Venom settle next to his heart. “Oh yeah? What kind of creatures did you have?” He asked, curious about the alien’s home.

Venom went quiet for a split second.  **“It matters not, for they are all gone. We did not have...zoos... like here. Our world slowly died, until there was nothing left. No one tried to stop it. We do not want that to happen here. We like it here... with Eddie.”**

Eddie felt warmth surge through him, though he wasn’t sure if it was his or Venom’s. “I like having you here with me Venom.” He said honestly. 

 

Life has gotten so much better for him since Venom arrived. And though things didn’t work out between Anne and himself, he felt reassured that he would never have to be alone because of Venom. Venom was his friend, hell his best friend, and the alien was always there for him when it really counted and-

**“Is this what is called a chick flick moment? Should we go shopping together after all of this?”**

“God, way to ruin the fucking moment Venom.” Eddie rolled his eyes. Venom laughed and Eddie couldn't help but join in. It must look funny, a man laughing by himself whilst staring at a Giraffe. Eddie couldn't bring himself to care though. 

  

**"But, in all seriousness...We are glad."** Venom said quietly after they calmed down.

"About what?" 

**"Not being alone anymore as well. Eddie is Venom's friend."**

"Thanks Venom. I'm glad as well. You're my friend too." Eddie sighed, contently, as Venom carefully wrapped around his heart protectively. Eddie smirked when he thought about how cheesy that was. Venom was such a softy despite it all. He wondered where he would be right now if it wasn't for the alien. Probably dead somewhere, either by suicide or alcohol. Really he owed Venom a lot. 

**"You're so gay for us Eddie, admit it."**

"Yeah ok, moment officially ruined." Eddie turned away from the Giraffe to look for his tour group, spotting them at the adjacent enclosure. "It's time to get back to work anyways." 

He walked towards them, stopping when he saw what was in the paddock. Oh great they were by the Zebras. 

Eddie took a moment before he reluctantly walked forward. 

He could feel the exact moment Venom noticed the black and white colored animals. 

  

**“UNICORNS!”**

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, just saw the movie.
> 
>  
> 
> And then I wrote this in 15 minutes.
> 
>  
> 
> Don't @ me or I'LL TELL THE CHURCH.


End file.
